A Desperate Call
by AuroraeCanta1432
Summary: One thievery can change the course of a whole village. When a girl with lavender eyes is kidnapped from the Hidden Leaf, she ends up in the Land of Wind outside of Suna. Growing up was still hard, but seeing a poor boy with no friends inspired her to become more than best friends. But what will ever happen if they are separated?
1. Chapter 1

The dark skies covered the leaf village as many civilians ran from the fields to their houses for refuge. _It has come._ As the fourth hokage had predicted, one of the most powerful spirits escaped and was on the move. It did, in fact, attack the outskirts of the hidden village but not causing any direct harm to the people.

It was a very talented, former-leaf ninja who had released the demon on one of the most powerful ninja villages of all time: Madara Uchiha. Many many years ago, he was one of the founders of the the Hidden Leaf Village alongside Hashirama Senju, both their clans being exceptionally powerful. They were both fighting for the title of Hokage, to become the leader of the new great village, but the Senju beat him. He grew upset about this feeling that his clan was not getting the attention they rightly deserved. He tried to persuade the rest of his powerful clan to rebel and take the leadership position for themselves, but they did not listen to him and he was in shame. He fled. Now, he had come back to accomplish a different goal he had set for himself.

However meanwhile, two thieves were trying to take advantage of the chaos that just so happened as they eerily passed by from a previous mission to the Country of Water. Being from the Hidden Sound Village, a mysterious village just north of the Land of Fire, they were mischievous and decided to take a peek around to steal any loot.

The two criminals passed by a large, white compound with a blue roof. Upon seeing it's magnificence, they saw the jackpot. Sneaking into a room on the top floor, they saw a woman sitting in a chair, her back to the window. She seemed to be singing a lullaby to something she was holding. But all around the room was precious jewelry, calligraphy, art, and they wanted all they could grab. The criminals quickly smashed the windows by throwing a kunai which land square in the woman's back, directly on her heart.

She screamed not in pain, but as a warning for her entire house of the intruders. When she did so, one of the men heard the lady whisper, "God will watch over you. Never loose faith. I will watch over you." With this, she slumped back in her chair, head hanging over the top of the rocking chair, eyes closed. The pain was so overwhelming but she was silently able to treat herself as she was a medical nin. Unfortunately, that was all she could do. After using that chakra for herself, she lost the energy to hold her child.

The little baby started to cry. To keep her from making any further noise to reveal their presence, that same thief who threw the kunai quickly grabbed her and stuffed the thing in his bag full of other priceless objects.

With their bags stuffed to the brim, the three fled to the eastern borders to make a fortune of their newly acquired possessions. As for the child: sell it for its worth or keep it as a slave, raising it as a slave, keeping it obedient as a slave. Even making it go out to steal any money necessary. A slave sounded like less time consuming plan so as they whispered among each other on the now sandy grounds. The thrill of being free from labor! No need to ever worry as long as it was safe and unthreatened. They knew the being would probably feel helpless and insignificant, probably end up running away or the like, but maybe keeping it under a jutsuu would keep anything hazardous from happening.

They discussed all their plans with glee and delight. It was not until they noticed another's presence did they stop their chit-chat. The most experienced of the three ninjas could feel the channels of two developed chakra channels, he warned the others to slow their pace, at the same time having another battle to clear the filthy world of sinners. As they approached, it seemed those channels of power slowly decreased and upon halting to see possessors of skill, they began to roll in laughter.

"Guys, there's nothing to be scared of. I'm sorry I worried y'all for nothing. Wow, kids," he now directed to the two little shinobi of blond and brown. "Why are you out here so late? Your mommy is going to get worried about you." These "kids" could hear the taunt in his voice. They looked at each other, nodded their heads, and jumped up and out of sight.  
"I thought they were teaching honor and respect for adults these days."  
"Oh they are. But you obviously haven't learned respect for the royalties," came from a pretty deep voice from above.  
The leader spun around only to be facing a hideous wooden face. A darker voice than the other replied to the previous voice, "A lesson sure ought to be taught." And what they could envision as a grin on the kids was-supposedly-innocent faces, they were all knocked out by either spikes with potions on them, or wind blasting through their ears to affect even their brains. They collapsed to the ground.  
"Nice job, little brother," said the voice, recognized as a female's with much authority.  
"Not too shabby yourself, 'your majesty,'" with a slight bow to the girl. "You give excellent speeches to those wrong-doers."  
"Well they deserve it..." she said before she stopped mid-sentence. "Do you hear that?" the girl asked her younger brother.  
He allowed a slight pause before he answered. He never liked getting her questions wrong. "Wait! I do! But where's that crying coming from?"

They searched around in the sand for the little crying infant. At last the girl came upon one of the thief's bags and looked inside to see a fragile baby in a lavender nightgown. She assumed the baby was a girl because of her long, delicate eyelashes and beautiful indigo hair that was growing out to the baby's shoulders now. The five year old girl hushed her down a bit and once she was calmed down, her eyes opened to be a pearly white. The sight amazed the girl so much she stumbled backward.

"Brother, come here and see this. She has... white eyes..." her voice dying down in the growing wind and sand.  
"Amazing!" exclaimed the four year old boy. "I vote that we go ask father if she can be my sister!" Being the younger brother, the purpose was to offend his elder sister for laughs, but went the wrong way was she slightly flicked her fan and blew him 200 meters back.  
"Don't try that again," the double pig-tailed blond iritatedly said.  
"Fine. But really, we should ask daddy if we can keep her!"  
"Daddy won't like it but we'll try," the girl sighed. She knew her father enough to perceive him to throw them out the window or something. He was not the type of father to listen to his own children... especially now.

The children went back to their home in Suna. The young girl gently and carefully carried the fragile girl while she made her younger brother carry the rest of the bags they had found. Thankfully, the boy had enough skill to make his puppet carry them as each bag was nearly triple the boy's own weight.

When they arrived at their home, the Kazekage's house, the entered with still precaution. Even though their father was the Kazekage, they feared him just as much as the village and their enemies. In fact, they probably feared him most of all because he had complete control of them... at least for the time being.

They also entered with precaution so as not to wake the other occupants of the house, or the little girl with them because their was, in fact, another child in the house near the same age as the girl infant. He was the other reason the siblings did not want to disturb him in case the noise disrupted the thing inside him. This boy was so unfortunate that he was to be the Village's "weapon" by having a demon inside him. Little did they all know that this would torment him for eternity, whether in him or not.

The six year old, carrying the bundle, and the four year old entered their father's study after knocking on his door. He was very focused on the work before him and responded to their presence with one simple word, "What."

The little girl stepped forward in attempted bravery, but still trembling in fear of her father. "Please father, forgive us for disobedience..."

"You went outside the wall, didn't you?" he asked monotone.  
"We did but..."  
"Go to your room and I shall call for the nurse to bring the rocks, again."  
"But no, sir! You must help us with one favor!"  
"I mustn't do what little kids tell me, especially kids who directly disobey my orders, being both the Kazekage _and_ your father. So begone!"  
"Please, just one minute!..."  
"BE, GONE!"  
"Father! Listen just this once! Mother would hate to see you rejecting your own children for a crisis just as this..."  
"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU CHILDREN! Yashamaru! Remove them from my office!"

A blond-haired man with violet eyes walked into the room. He usually would drag unwanted visitors out of his brother's office, but he gave exception to his niece and nephew, only guiding out the door.

At this very point in time, a baby started crying. "Yashamaru, attend to Gaara immediately after summoning their nurses for punishment."  
"Sir, it's not Gaara."  
"Don't be stupid, Yashamaru. Theres only one baby in this house and I'll only allow this one."  
"Uh, then you're going to have to ground your children for a month, sir."

At this statement, the Kazekage immediately looked up from his work for the first time in six hours. And surprisingly enough, his eldest child and only daughter, Temari, was holding a little baby.

"She's really cool, father!" his eldest son, Kankuro, excitedly informed him. "She has white eyes!"

White eyes? He looked at the girl and saw the baby open her eyes and had light eyes indeed, but a lavender with power. _Oh no, the Leaf Village._


	2. Chapter 2

"_Where_ did you find this... this child!"  
"Like we said father, we were outside the walls. We saw some robbers run by so we took 'em out to practice our new jutsuus. We heard something crying and found the girl in one of the sacks..."  
"One of them? How many were there"  
"Kankuro, about four right?"  
"Yes, sister."  
"Bring them to me, son."  
"Right away, father," and the little boy dashed out of the room, thrilled not to have left the study ashamed of himself, as he was accustomed to be whenever he left that room.

The Kazekage rested his face in his hand, thoroughly thinking through the consequences of this event. What would happen if they got rid of the child? Would it be easier for them? Or would it just raise more chaos from the Leaf? Will they even send a search party? If so, did they actually care? Hiashi Hyuga, as far as he heard, rarely took confidence and pride in his _whole_ family it seemed. Even his wife he was ashamed of because she could not run the house as he thought it ought to be, plus she was too shy to be a very great leader of any sort.

This was definitely not a problem seen everyday. Maybe he should consult the council? Should he ask his brother? Especially concerning government? If only he could ask his wife... but thanks to one child, he couldn't. That child should pay for his crime. She was innocent! He had a demon. Why let a murderer live when he could easily be killed in infancy? It had gotten out of hand at one point and should not have ended in that. He knew in the back of his mind it was not the child's fault at all, but his, but he ignored that party of his mind altogether long ago. He decided no, he would wait until he could for sure see whether or not this demon would somehow prove useful or useless. Then he could possibly have his revenge then.

Kankuro returned rather quickly for his age, probably only because his puppets were carrying the bags once more. The boy had the puppet place the bags on his father's desk and he went though the items.

The people were surely thieves as they not only took priceless perfume and jewelry, but also clothes of the most elegance and pins and brushes of the richest of people. They had indeed robbed the Hyuga compound, as one of the outfits had the Hyuga seal on it.

The Sand Village leader began to write a letter saying:

_Greetings, great Third Hokage,_

_I have disturbing news to inform you of. As you probably surely know, the Hyuga compound has been robbed. My ninja were fortunately able to catch them outside the Hidden Sand Village's borders and we have acquired all they have stolen as well as identified the thieves, four of them in counting._  
_We were able to identify the belongings be the style and emblems on them and so we shall be sending them back as soon as possible, hopefully arriving in three or four days time. In addition, I am sending special ninja to bring and guard the Hyuga's possessions. And know for sure: as your allies, we shall help indeed. Allies help allies and we know we shall keep our villages' bond. Have a good evening._

_Sincerely,_  
_The fourth Kazekage_

With this signed and sealed, he sent his brother to deliver the letter to an owl to take it to the Hidden Leaf Village.

Everything is done, he thought to himself. No use in keeping the kids up any longer, and had the housekeeper lead them away. But Temari turned around and ran back to her father, still a little short of breath, she just had to ask, "Father, what are going to do about the girl. She's so fragile and I would indeed like a sister..."

"We are not keeping her. I am going to find a family in the village who will take care of her and she can be of some help every so often. Hopefully we won't have gone through so much trouble for no reason."

Temari opened her mouth once more to argue back, but knew better than to back-talk her father. She slowly walked back to join Kankuro. Together, they climbed up the stairs to their own rooms to prepare for a night's rest after an exciting night. Before going into their separate rooms directly across from each other, Kankuro had one more thing to say, "Hey Temari, we're going to have to figure out where Dad puts her so we can play with her sometimes!"

"That's a great idea! We will ask tomorrow though. If we went down now, he would just get mad now." And after that, the doors opened, and then they closed. Downstairs, the lights were still on, and this time, the Kazekage was at peace holding the little girl in his arms. He could only feel like this with her compared to his son because she did not have a monster inside him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all who have read it so far! I apologize if the chapters are a little short, I'm not all that good with visual description but I love dialogues. But I'd like to specially thank to alee26606 for your support so this chapter is for you;)**

* * *

The little girl loved taking trips to the store, even at her age of six. All the yummy foods and tasty smells delighted her senses. And even though she was so young, she loved seeing expensive dresses that she knew she could never have for herself. She lived in a fairly poor household, but the family was content. It was only her, her mom, dad, and sister. She often wondered though why she looked so much different. They had dark hair and dark skin, she had indigo hair and pale skin. But this never actually bothered her, especially now while shopping.  
Tomorrow would be her first day at the school so they were going out to get some new, nice clothes.

'What's going on?' the little girl thought to herself as she saw the sand in the air getting thicker. She turned back to see some kids running from a red-haired boy. He was cute, and didn't understand why they wouldn't want to hang out with someone as cool looking as him. Then she saw why: 'He must be the one controlling the sand that's chasing them. Oh dear...'

Eventually, the sand grabbed hold of one of the boys and he tripped. The others ran on. After a few minutes of watching, while her mom was in a shop getting some groceries, the boy was able to get up and run. The red-haired boy started to silently cry to himself, and walked toward her direction. She wanted to help him, but she didn't know how.

Then, it struck her. She still had some of her lunch left over, and in fact, it was her dessert. She opened her pack and pulled out her honeysuckles. It had been a special gift for her going to ninja school the next day, so her parents had gotten her a special treat. But she felt at this moment that someone should have it.

"Here, take it." The boy looked up in amazement with tears still on his face. It looked like he had eyeshadow surrounding his pearly green eyes full of tears. "Y-you look like you need something t-to cheer you up," she said with a small smile, shy and embarrassed by her stuttering. She didn't know why, but it had become a habit of hers.

The little boy carefully took it and looked at it, more like staring at it like he was not sure what to do with it. It seemed to her that it was completely foreign to him.

"Have you never seen a honeysuckle before?" Still staring at the little bunch of white flowers, he shook his head. "Oh... then let me show you." Taking one of the flowers, she pulled out the stem from the bottom of the flower and began to suck on it. "It's really sweet, try it."

He stared at it for a second longer, then grabbed one of the flowers and pulled out the bottom. Once the stem dropped the sweetness on his tongue, he looked up at the girl who had given him the treat. He was confused, he had just been denied by many people just now, but then this girl comes and gives him a gift. Was she pulling a trick?

'No, stay calm just a bit longer before letting any sand go. This girl may actually want to be my friend.' The thought itself made him smile and he introduced himself. "Hello, my name is Gaara. What's your name?"

Just then, a woman stepped out of the shop and nearly jumped in surprise when she saw him. "What are you doing with this boy?! Leave, you little monster! Come on, we gotta go or else he'll attack us."  
"But..."  
"No 'but's. We, are, leaving, now," and she grabbed the girls wrist and dragged her away. The girl took a look back at the boy. He was crying again. 'Why did MaMa call him a monster? That's not very nice to say to someone you don't know.'

Poor little Gaara, the shout made him cry again. 'I was just about to make a friend. Why does nobody want me to be happy? I've been alone all my life. Everyone looks at me like I'm a hideous beast when I just want a friend. And she was pretty. I've never seen anyone with eyes like hers, or hair so smooth and shining indigo like hers, her skin was so light...'

The girl herself put him in a daze, but after some time, he remembered all the events that led up to that current time and he started crying again, and he went toward the towering Kazekage house.

* * *

"MaMa, why did you call that boy a monster?" It was dinner in the small house, her little sister was still throwing a tantrum about why she should go to ninja school too. "I should be allowed to go! I'm just as cool as Hinata! Why won't you let me go?"  
"Because you're not ready for such intense training. You still have a long way to go, my dear."  
"MaMa, you still have not answered my question."  
"I know, sweety. I guess it would be vital to tell you as _he_ will probably be attending school tomorrow as well. Matsuri, you may go up to your room and read until bed time."  
"But...but I-"  
"No 'but's, now." And with that, the brown-haired girl left the table with her dishes, put them in the sink and went back through the dining room toward the stairs which led to her room.  
"Why can't she stay and hear, MaMa?"  
"Because knowing her, she would either freak out and hide for the rest of her life or she'd do something irrational. But here is the truth:

"A long time ago, there were monstrous beasts that roamed the earth destroying lands and villages. There were nine total, each with a different amount of tails. These beasts had enormous amounts of chakra and if they were ever controlled, they could be used as great and powerful weapons. Each of the five great nations would get one eventually in time, and Suna indeed got one. However, for these beasts to be properly controlled, they must have a strong host. Usually, it was easier for one who was older to control them by will, but at least two nations that I know of started them at birth: Konoha and Suna. Our village received the one-tail, the Shukaku, and from there, the Kazekage wanted to have the most superior weapon ever and have it under his complete control. So, he put sealed the Shukaku in his son not yet born. And with that, he created a monster."

Suddenly, outside a noise could be heard coming from above. The two ran to the window to see sand running free throw the night and screams of pain coming from the top of the Kazekage's mansion. "What in the world is that!" her MaMa cried out. She looked down toward the street and called to the pedestrians, "Do you know what's going on?

"No ma'am, we are wondering to ourselves the very same thing"

'What is going on? Is it... Gaara?'


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, I'd like to thank all those who have commented, followed, favorited this story. It is probably one of my favorites I've written (next to a non-FanFiction one I'm writing;) and it really helps knowing that people like it. So thanks again. Enjoy! (FYI, this chapter is basically a cut out from the anime from my interpretation, except for the very end of course:)**

* * *

'No! How could you do this uncle?' The young boy was in tears. All he had been doing was sitting on the roof in pity once more looking at the moon and stars when all of a sudden several kunai were blocked by Shukaku's sand. He had turned around to find a stranger and he commanded his sand to attack his assassin. Only when his sand had caught him and he had revealed the assassin's identity did he realize the mistake he had made.

"You did well," Yashamaru said to him. Gaara broke down in tears. His own uncle tried to kill him...  
"Yashimaru! If I was precious to you..." confusion was the only thing on Gaara's mind. He kept going back to those moments when Yashamaru was concerned... or at least acted concerned for his sake. Like he cared... he was the only one who had shown "care."  
"It was an order. You see, I was ordered to kill you, Gaara, by Lord Kazekage, your father."  
Shock overwhelmed him. "My father... why me? Why would my father..."  
"You were born with the Shukaku, a living sand spirit inside of you. All these years you have been watched and studied as part of a great experiment. It became clear that you could never control it, the Shukaku that posses the power of the sand itself. The day is coming when your existence will be too dangerous for the village. It had to be done before then."  
"You had to obey my father. You didn't have any choice?" Learning this, he had a small smile of relief among his streaming tears.  
"You're wrong, I had a choice. Yes, Lord Kazekage made his wishes known to me, but I could've refused if I wanted to. I suppose it's because deep in my heart I hate you, Gaara. I've always hated you. My sister died bring you into this world. I can't forgive you for that. I told myself you were all that was left of her, that since I loved her, I should love you. I tried, but I never could. It wasn't her choice to have you, to be made a human sacrifice, and so she died cursing this village. The day she died I felt a wound in my heart that I knew would never heal. Your name is the one your mother gave you. Your name is Gaara, the demon that only loves itself as you must love no one else, and care for no one's existence but your own, and fight only for yourself, and that way you will be sure to survive. This is the dying gift your mother left you but not out of maternal affection, it was not for love that she gave you your name, it was from her undying rage for this village, it was part of her curse that you should survive and grow. Her hate lives on in you. You were never loved Gaara, never. But now, this is the end."

Yashamaru unzipped his ninja vest for Gaara to see dozens of paper bombs were strapped to him. They all ignited at once and Yashamaru blew himself up. The sand protects the boy once more, but even if he was not hit by the bombs, there was a hole left in his heart. How could he not? He had just learned not long ago that there was a medicine for his loneliness and hurting heart, and he had said both he and his sister gave him that, then he just tore down his words. The one person alive he thought had any care for him just said he never had, he had only hated and resented him for the death of his sister. All trust was lost. Hope, love, there was no chance of him finding it, _the demon that only loves itself._

The deserted boy screamed in pain and willed the sand to injure him, leaving a bloody scar on his forehead: the sign of love. The sign that would remind him that his love is only his, there was no love he could give to anyone else. Everyone was scum, everyone deserted one another for their own selfish ambitions. Pain was the only thing in this world, no chance for peace.

And tomorrow, everyone would know what had happened tonight, and he knew everyone would just mock him, run from him, leave him out of their lives, especially since he was supposed to start the Academy tomorrow. They would only give him more pain. 'It'd be best for me to just separate myself from all of them, no matter what. My only purpose with this curse of mine is to kill, my duty is to survive for myself and only myself. No one else matters. Only me.'

He ventured down to his room, still covered in tears. He passed his brother, his sister, looking at him in disappointment and sadness, then his father behind them, looking at him... in hate. "Murderer..."

He ran to his room now. It was true, no one loved him. He went directly to his bed and started crying more. An infinite amount of tears could still never describe his sadness and loneliness. All he had wanted was to be loved and acknowledged, but he was only recognized to be a demon and monster. _That_ was how everyone thought of him as. The tears kept on flowing until he drifted into a five minute sleep before Shukaku could do anything.

* * *

"MaMa, how often does something like this happen?" Matsuri called to our mom as she rain down the wooden stairs. She worried at the smallest thing, but this did not seem small for once. She had a right to worry this time.

"I don't know girls. This is the first time I've seen something like this, but it looks to me that the Shukaku is on a rampage. I wonder if the Kazekage is finally carrying out his plan?"

"What type of plan is this?" Hinata asked her mother, very quizzical at the current events taking place.

"A plan to save the village from later destruction."


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata did not know how to feel. Today was her first day at the Academy, but yesterday her new friend might have been very hurt. What was she supposed to do if she saw him? Listen to her mother or follow her thoughts? 'Fine, I'll wait until I actually see him, then maybe I _will_ be able to talk to him.

She walked hand-in-hand with her mother to her new school. The whole way there, she was quiet, but inside, she was the most excited girl in the ninja world. 'I'm gonna start training to be a shinobi! And definitely a great one! I'll show everyone what cool jutsus I have and then, maybe even become Kazekage!' This new thought nearly made her scream. If she were Kazekage, she would not only get a tremendous amount of wealth to help support her family, but could help make sure that everyone was safe, letting no one come to any harm. She would make sure her home was a safe place for all to enjoy life.

These thoughts and daydreams distracted her from the previous night's events, but she was in for an interesting surprise once she got there.

She walked up to a high-sand erected building. It was nearly as tall as the Kazekage's mansion except this building was much longer. It seemed to be for dual use as there were to different entrances with different signs. They took the left doors.

"Welcome to your first day of ninja training," a lady at the desk said as they walked in. She had jet black hair and a wide grin on her face. Her smile seemed very comforting. "Are you ready to learn a lot of cool things, young student?"

"Yes I am!" Little Hinata yelled gleefully. She even started jumping up and down in excitement.

"Well that's good then. But first, mommy and daddy have to fill out something real quick, ok?"

"Ok..." She settled down at last and went to hold her BaBa's hand. He always had a tight, firm grip that seemed impossible to break from. It was scary at times, but like now, it was reassurance and confidence. He stooped down to her, his other arm now on his knee crouching, and told her: "You'll love it here. You have always had a passion to learn, and this way you can become even stronger. You won't have to be a business shop owner, but you'll really be able to make a greater difference to protect Suna. You'll be wonderful." His smile was warn as well. He never showed his teeth, but the edges of his mouth would almost reach his ears and his cheeks would be red; always a merry person. He himself was strong, but he showed in this genuine smile, he trusted his little girl.

Mama had been filling out the final form when Baba was talking to her. Her mom turned the paper in and the lady told her to just wait in the room until school starts.

"Have a good first day of school, Sweetie. We know you'll enjoy it." And with that, her mom bent down to kiss Hinata on the forehead and give her a quick hug which she immediately returned. Then Hinata went, prancing her way to a seat by one of the few building windows to wait for her instructor.

Not long later, more families came in to drop off their new shinobi-to-be, and they all did the same thing her parents did: a quick hug and kiss goodbye. They, like her, came to sit and she even started talking to one or two of them. Through all this time, she continued to look for one person.

"Ah! Look who's coming now!"

"He tried to rip my leg off just the other day."

When she turned around, the door opened to a girl with spiky blond hair and with her was a brown haired, face-painted guy who must have been her brother. The little boy behind them was the one person she hoped to see.

However, as soon as his true form appeared in the door, all the kids backed against the farthest wall from him, she was the only one who did not move. "Get back, weird-eyes! He'll kill you like he did his uncle!"

A gust of wind came striking the boy who called out. "Don't say a word against my brother, especially in front of me."

"B-But it's true!" another boy shot out.

"She said shut up!" This time, it was the middle child of the three, but instead he went out to physically punch him with his bare hands.

"Kankuro, Lady Temari, please forgive these kids. They don't fully understand the... _complete_ matter of things."

The guy named Kankuro stopped before he could touch the boy's face, but it was only an inch away. The boy winced in fear. "Come on Kankuro, we can't be late."

There was a small hesitation as he stood up again. "Fine."

"Go on Gaara, it will be ok." His head was still low, his red hair coving his eyes and forehead. His cheeks were red and looked a little wet, and his small hands were folded together against his chest. He slowly walked away from the two people, Hinata supposed they were his siblings. He went to sit on the bench with the other kids, but they all got up, even those on the far end of the bench. Then, the blond and brown left.

"Alright, now, let's start your training!"


	6. Chapter 6

'This can be a chance for me to prove I can actually do something cool. They'll have to see I can do stuff on my own and I'm _not_ the monster everyone says I am. To prove myself for once...' It was Gaara's turn to throw his kunai. Outside the Academy's high, protective sand walls, almost half of the nineteen students had already completed their section of the training, and Hinata would be right after Gaara. As Gaara was mentally preparing himself to show the better of him, Hinata only stood behind with her head down and arms crossed, shy and scared. 'I just hope I don't embarrass myself. I want to make friends and become close, like I am with my sister. Yes, I want to have great relationships like the one I have with Matsuri!' This had always been Hinata's greatest fear: no friends. And her greatest desire: best friends, friends who will support her and help her anytime and she would provide the same devoted attention to them. Oh a dream she wished was reality.

Gaara concentrated, this was his chance. He took a breath, and thought; took a breath, and meditated; then in one spin, threw his kunai in the process. It hit square on the target.

The instructor's eyes widened in some-what amazement. He did not know what to say to the "mini-monster." It was indeed tremendous, but should he have expected that from the demon? Should he praise the one everyone hated? No, instead he thought it could be an even better way to shoo out the unwanted student.

"Nothing less of what I expected from you, demon. Now let the next person go and make sure not to hit anyone square in the heart like you hit that board." He was almost yelling at the little boy. And he felt no pity for making him run away crying.

Hinata ran after him. "You girl, stay back here! Don't go hanging near that boy. He really will kill you. He shows no mercy once he is in rage like now."

But she didn't listen to him.

"You're missing your place in line!"

She then realized she was also disobeying her mother.

"You're getting an F for this practice!"

_You should avoid him at all costs._

Instead, she shouted back at the director, "You're the one who put him in that 'rage,' you no-fair ninja!" And she ran after Gaara, wondering if she should regret her words to her new instructor.

'She will soon learn in time about the Shukaku's deadly powers. It won't be my fault though because I warned her,' and the careless instructor left Hinata to her chase.

It did not take her long to find the weeping student because his cries of emotional pain were far greater than anyone else's in the entire village. He was kneeling next to a small line of bushes with flowers on them, his tears watering the smooth, red petals of the flower his mom once cherished, or so Yashamaru had once told him.

She stopped running when she saw him hiding behind part of a wooden fence. She slowly tried to catch her breath without her clearly being seen as out of breath. A minute passed; the wind was gently blowing the sand on the ground, forming beautiful, elegant swirls in the air. No one was around, not a single sound was heard beside the careful wind. She took a breath, then slowly walked up behind him and reached out her hand in comfort.

His sand threw itself at the approaching hand and he whirled around in anger and fear. 'Who is trying to attack me now? I can't stand it anymore! Why can't I just die so easily like everyone wants me to!' But when he turned to face his "attacker," he was on his knees again crying.

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone! I promise!" He looked like he was in agony. His hands were grabbing at his short red hair while tears only continued to pour down from his teal eyes, shut tight in hopes he wouldn't see him hurt another. A drop of blood from his scar mixed with his watery tears. "I really am the devil like everyone says!" 'I should at least be honest to the first person who tried to befriend me, but I'll just end up putting her in danger. No, I couldn't live with myself if I killed another nice person.'

"No no, you're not! Don't say that about yourself." Her tone was sweet, calming, comforting, almost like when he thought Yashimaru had been telling him the antidote for a hurting heart. He felt a warm finger wipe across his cheek and he opened to see the girl wiping that trace of blood from his face. He saw her face: pale white skin surrounding her pearly, lavender eyes. Her eyes... full of pity instead of hate, sorrow instead of revenge, hope instead of shame. There was... something about this girl.

"Then why, why does everyone else stare at me with cold eyes? Why do they all avoid me like stinking, rotting trash?"

"Because they only see what they've heard about. They don't give any chance to really learn about you because you're not Shukaku, you're Gaara, a poor innocent boy who needs a friend." Then she scooted closer and wrapped her arms around him: a warm, comforting, friendly hug that he had never felt before.


	7. Chapter 7

It was lunch time. Hinata knew people were going to make fun of her. After her encounter with Gaara and the kunai training, she made up her mind that she would try to help him, or at least be _a_ friend.

The sky was clear with very few clouds, so they walked a little distance to a small garden near the Academy. It was mainly just an area with trampled paths and sand surrounding the patted down earth, but the few plants that were there were a marvelous sight. The small cacti that were only twenty centimeters lined the trails looking tall and brave, like they were guarding the pedestrians. There were three small trees, supposedly planted in memory of the three previous Kazekage. But what attracted Hinata the most were the three types of flowers, isolated into their own little patch far off from the main trail.

"Let's sit over there, Gaara," she said with a smile. Gaara returned a small one then followed her to sit by the small patch. When he sat down, that is when he smelled the pleasant aroma of these flowers. It put him at peace. Peace he had never before felt from nature.

"I remember a story my Mama used to tell me about the rare flowers that bloom here in Suna. Certain people within these borders could actually use the flowers to open a door to a secret world, but those people will always live in dread because they have no love"  
"So then technically I should be able to go in there."  
"Not anymore." She replied with a broad smile.

Gaara just shrugged and turned his head, then he remembered something of his own. In a semi-sarcastic tone, he said, "But that could never be true because these types of flowers are used by medical ninja and shouldn't be near anybody for any other purpose."  
"Oh really? Then how come I've seen them decorated in people's windows?"  
"Because people are stupid and ignore the rules..."  
"Or the rules were never stated."  
"I've grown up here my whole life, I'd know."  
"As would I."

Gaara had to think for a second for a counter argument. "But I've grown up under the Kazekage himself and have extra information from overhearing things..."

"So you've been spying eh?"  
"No no! Not that, just trying to train to be a ninja..."  
"By sneaking info? Pretty clever but if you're ever caught you'll be in huge trouble."  
"Oh, I'm already in trouble just because I'm me."

Hinata had nothing this time. It was quite true, especially if last night was true. She no longer knew what to say, so she said one last word of comfort. "It wasn't your fault. You didn't choose to possess the Shukaku. You are not to blame. It's the authorities who said you should have it who are to blame for all your misery."

This lite speech gave him a little more cheer, but nothing significant. He just wanted to change the subject now.

"So what do you do in your free time?"  
"Clean."  
"Well that's boring."  
"Not really."  
"Yeah it is."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Then prove how so."

At this time, it was Temari and Kankuro's time when they would usually roam the streets of Sunagakure. While having their own conversation, they heard heated rising voices in the medical garden. 'Oh no, this isn't good.' Temari automatically recognized one of the debaters' voices to her little brother's voice. If he thought they followed him, he would not trust them anymore than he already did. But if he and his opponent got caught, then he could get in trouble, making his situation even worse.

"Kankuro, use your puppets to see who he's with and scare them off."  
"Right on it, sis."

Kankuro took out a small, mummified puppet and unwrapped it. Making a few silent hand signs, he sent a small puppet in the shape of a mouse to go under the fence. It was one of his test puppets to see if he could see through the mouse's own eyes. He had built in a sort of spying glass in one of the mouse's eye so then the image would transfer through his chakra connected to the mouse and he could see it as well. Also, the mouse could scare off any kids hanging out there.

Kankuro saw something he never would have expected to happen in his lifetime. "Temari, I think Gaara's made a friend."

"Stop joking with me, Kankuro. It's not possible for him. Everyone thinks he's a monster."  
"Well this girl thinks otherwise."

'This..._ girl?' _Temari did not know what to think. 'A _girl_, or all people to spend time with him, it was a _girl_, and none of them were shying away from cooties? Well this would be a story for father.' She couldn't hold it back anymore and she swiftly and soundlessly snuck up to the wall and peeked through one of the many holes in the two meter fence.

The kids's backs faced the fence. The girl had indigo hair flowing in the consistent wind. It was hard to see who it really was, but the two of them seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"Still, give 'em a scare. They're not supposed to be in there," Temari whispered to her younger brother, fearing more for Gaara's reputation than the girl's.

Kankuro sent out another of his puppets for a test. This one was equally as small as the mouse but as soon as his chakra strings attached to it, it came to life in one tap of his finger. It began to chase after the two of them. The snake had a poisonous form but the fact that it was a snake scared the girl away for sure. When she saw it, she dashed away screaming not even looking back. Gaara followed behind quickly, leaving most of their lunch behind too.

And still after this, without his siblings' knowledge, Gaara and his partern's arguments became gradually more frequent. Gaara would usually win most of the time which made him feel better about himself and here, he would also learn his communication skills, essential for his later goal in life.


	8. Chapter 8

Years went past as knowledge was gained. The two youngsters were growing and were continuing to argue. The difference now: they found purpose for living this way. They saw the pleasure in the other's eyes when they were debating with each other. These events made them happy, but they did not recognize so until later.

Gaara and Hinata ended up trying to distance themselves to avoid the awkwardness from the emotional encounter from before, but avoidance was a mistake.

"Now what are you doing, White-Eyes!" Kega was at it again. Kega was one of their fellow classmates and he loved to tease her about everything: her hair, her eyes, her family, and her friends. He was about her height, one and a half meters, and had wild, jet-black hair that it itself looked like it would enjoy making people sad and upset. Whenever he talked, there was a taunt in his voice probably since he teased everyone and made him feel more over-powering, like in an authority. "Are you planning a get-together with all your buddies? Oh wait, you have no friends!" He and his four other friends laughed with him. He and his gang were cruel, to both her and Gaara.

It had become a habit as well as an amusement when he came across Gaara. He was rash and bold, so he was not scared of how Gaara's sand could possibly strangle him because if he did, he knew Gaara would get in trouble and start getting yelled at by everyone. That is what the found very amusing. That is what he saw as his village-wide joke.

"Crazy Sand! Hey why don't you go over there and do me a favor by strangling her! She's pathetic! Oh wait, you have a little crush on her," he sang saying in a mock sing-song voice.

Gaara had gotten better though. He was learning to control his sand so that it would not attack whenever he was insulted, as he was quite frequently. So he only turned his head to study his book on jutsu.

"Hey aren't you going to respond? It's rude to ignore someone."  
"And it's mean to go insulting every single person on the planet that you see in sight. So go and leave. You won't be so much a ninja if you tear people down."  
"Now doesn't _someone_ sound like Mr. Wise-Guy. Well no one's going to listen to you anyhow, you freak!"

His fists were clenched on his book. How he so wanted to punch the guy in the face. 'I'd be doing everyone a favor, wouldn't I be? No one likes him but his gang. No wait, I can't. Calm... calm... that's what Yashimaru did...' He looked away to hide his wet eyes and instead got up and walked away.

Hinata was tired of it. She had watched the whole conversation and everyday, she would see them pick on everyone, including her, including Gaara. She was just about to walk up to Kega and give him a nice punch in the face when the instructor came in and told them they were sparring.

"Since we have an odd number of students, Gaara, you will not spar today." That's what he said every time they sparred and fought. So Gaara would just walk to the corner of the room and sit crunched in a ball.

"Hinata! You're up first. You'll have to fight Kega."

'Sweet! Now I can teach him a lesson.' She showed no outward emotion of this though.

As she went to take her position with Kega opposite of her, she passed him and whispered just loud enough for him to hear, "This for all the jeers you give to everyone else."

Kega went slightly wide-eyed at the shy girl acting brave. He gave a laughing huff and replied aloud so everyone could hear, "Good luck beating the best person in the class!"

Then it started. "Showering Dragon!" and something came showering down on Hinata, but when it hit her, it stung. 'Acid.' She dodged every single while trying to get outside the circle of acid rain. Turns out, he had only a three meter diameter with it.

It was Hinata's turn to strike. She wove a few signs before she shouted 'Fire-ball jutsu!' and fire shot from her hand tubed over her mouth like she was blowing the fire out of her lungs. The flaming ball hit Kega square on his left shoulder and he flew into the sand wall. He slumped as if he were exhausted.

The instructor had a quizzical look now. He was not used to seeing these types of jutsus in face to face combat, especially from a still beginner, but the timing was incredible that the fire wasn't extinguished by the acid rain. Impressive...

"Good job, Hinata," is all he acknowledged her with before he started calling out names for the next combatants.

Hinata went to stand behind the whole crowd so she could think of how to improve her fight. She did this after every sparing match to see what she could do and then once she was done analyzing herself, she would go to analyze the other fights to see if there were any hidden hints for her in their matches. 'I know my move was risky, but I did get a good shot to hit him right on, but what if he had known how to dodge it? How would I have recovered? Long-distance jutsu doesn't seem to suit me all that well but maybe I could try teaching myself this 'genjutsu' sensai mentioned once. Manipulating the mind...' Gaara came up behind her and gave her a small tap on the shoulder that made her jump a little. "Hey, nice fight out there," he whispered while two other students started fighting.

"Thanks, but you know it was a risky move with that specific jutsu he was using."

"Yes it was. You should have found some way to trap him while his focus was on that jutsu. Like using speed and knocking him to the ground."

"You really think so? I thought an attack might be better while he's getting weaker by the second using a jutsu like that."

"Yes, but if you had trapped him right after he released the jutsu, he would have already been very weak."

"An attack makes sure they stay down though."

And their bickering and arguing kept going on during the rest of the matches. Now, the two youngsters found a delight in their verbal arguments.

* * *

**I know, it's not much of a chapter, but tell me if my descriptions are getting any better. I know that was one of the comments made so I've been trying to do more. Thanks to all those reading, commenting, following, and favoriting! Y'all are the best;D**


	9. Chapter 9

Later that year, the two were still arguing. The difference now: they found purpose for hanging out this way. They saw the pleasure in the other's eyes when they were debating with each other. These events made them happy and they enjoyed life when they were with each other.

And their happiness carried through the rest of the day. When Temari and Kankuro would come to pick their little brother up, they would find that he was skipping down the street of people who despised him. When they would arrive at the Kazekage's mansion, he would pass his father's office timidly, bow as a formal greeting, then hop to his room. The only thing for them was one question: why?

About two years after he started the Academy, they started to become very curious Gaara's change in attitude. The two older siblings, however, did not actually bother to find out until another two years later when they went up earlier than usual to possibly see this cause. When they arrived at the Academy, the bell rang for dismissal and the many kids ran out making a thin cloud of sand, but they could not see Gaara in the crowd of screaming kids. So they went in to ask the instructor.

To their amazement, they saw he was actually talking to someone, and not just anyone, but he girl with violet eyes whom they had rescued so many years ago. She had a gift.

"Gaara, we must be going now," Temari called to her younger brother.

He looked around shocked until he saw that it was his sister calling to him. He quickly said a few last words then went to join his siblings bound for home. He was still excited, they were just finishing up a big conversation on battle formations and even got to talking about how they themselves would attack and back each other up. He was more a mid-range fighter with his sand while she did better with weapons and traps. So their main attack formation would be her setting up paper bombs and other wires for traps while he would lure them into it.

"Gaara, are you listening to anything I'm asking you?" Temari was talking again but Gaara had not heard any of these questions. The only reason why Temari bothered asking for Gaara's attention is because he looked lost in thought, but in a happy way for once. He had this toothless grin while his eyes were dotting left in right in a very concentrated thought. When she asked, he finally looked up from his train of thought.

"Oh, sorry, Temari. I was thinking about school. What were you asking?"

"I was wondering how you were liking school because by that smile of yours, you seem to enjoy it."

"Oh yes! I am quite enjoying it! I've actually made a... a... acquaintance, I guess." He started to look a little shy when he talked about this "acquaintance" of his because he started looking down at his feet again, yet he was still smiling as I the thought of this person pleased him. His siblings had not seen a smile like this since he had deep conversations with their uncle, Yashimeru, but ever since he had tried to kill Gaara under their father's orders, Gaara never brought up the subject.

"Hm, so is this 'acquaintance' of yours the one you were talking to before you left?" This time it was their brother Kankuro who spoke up to ask. Usually, questions for Gaara were discriminated, but he seemed harmless to do anything to them right now in his happy state.

"Yes, brother."

"Are you going to tell us her name?"

"Oh, yes. Her name is Hinata."

This whole conversation about her they thought would be good and exciting one as he went into all the details about her winning nearly every fight. He of course also had to mention the debates and conversations they had had ever so many times. The two older siblings thought it good and informational to know what was going on in school and also to know he'd made a friend. However they also thought it might be dangerous for him. She *was* a Hyuga as the two of them and their father well knew. They held all this information to themselves, that Suna was potentially holding. A Hyuga hostage but in those terms, sounds threatening. So they hide it. Only they were the ones that knew her true lineage besides her adopted parents so they could watch over we accurately. But with being a Hyuga, if she figured out how to use her Byakugan, she could be life-threatening to many including Gaara if she could not control it precisely. Oh, they couldn't stand seeing their youngest brother hurt, even if he is called the "demon of the sand."

* * *

"She's been a blessing, hasn't she, Kankuro? She's made Gaara so much happier and he seems... much more approachable." Temari and her younger brother Kankuro were in a study room together talking. They _had_ initially intended in doing sorts of studies of jutsus, but they got carried in a conversation together. They were close siblings in fact.

"You're right sis. Though his classmates might not see it, I'd be glad to be partnered up with him in battle any day."

"Oh definitely! I never would have wanted to be his enemy, and I remember that's why I wouldn't talk to him, so I'd be sure I wasn't his enemy by saying something wrong."

"Yeah, I did too. I felt bad, I wish I could've known how to just, be around him. I'm his older brother and I was _scared_ of my own young her brother. That's just wrong! But that'd Hinata definitely has something special that not even you have sis."

"Yeah, you right," Temari admitted. Just about now, Gaara walked by hoping to get some advice from his siblings when he heard them talking. He decided to listen.

"I never really expected her to be emotionally well, more better as a ninja like dad was thinking with her Byakugan."

'Byakugan...?' Gaara thought as he heard the word. It sounded so foreign.

"Yeah, but she doesn't even know about it. She hasn't even figured out her own real lineage," he heard his elder brother say to his eldest sibling. He knew the two of them were close, but it seems sort of strange for them to be talking about someone without them knowing, but who in all of Sunagakure could it be?

"Yeah, the Hyuga's are powerful. Being able to see a ninja's chakra points and basically being able to shut them down in a fight with one blow. It's incredible!"  
"Definitely. Never wanna make a Hyuga angry."

"Ha! You say they like you have experience with making people angry," his sister half laughed half yelled at his brother.

"Well you know I do sis. How many times have you nearly beaten me for making a comment on your hair?"

"That's so very true." There was an odd sense of either taunt or pride in her voice, but Gaara couldn't tell for sure. He never got "quality time" with his siblings.

"Yeah... but do you really think Hinata could get mad that easily? Or really _want_ to attack someone? Especially Gaara."

The sound of his name in concern brought delight to his ears, but it was brought down when he realize they seemed to be talking bad about his friend. His only friend!

"I don't know, Kankuro. But as an extra precaution, we need to make sure they are separated somehow. Especially for squads after they graduate the Academy."

"If they're in the same squad together, that could only put him more at risk, or the other way around. If he gets out of control, only Dad lets us stop him."

"Yeah but it's tough without him. But we have to go tell Dad about what we thought of so he can tell the instructors at the Academy." They started heading out of the room but they saw that their youngest brother was, unfortunately, peeking through the door crack. He slowly backed away from the door to let it open.

Temari and Kankuro stared at their brother, not in fear for once, but with pitiful eyes. They knew that he must really be suffering with the village's treatment, and even theirs at many times, but it was for thee safety of the village, so their father had told them.

Gaara stared back with blank eyes of shock and hurt. 'No, Hinata could not be so evil to do that, she couldn't be. She's so... innocent.'

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT ABOUT HER! She's my only friend and you know it! Why can't I have one thing, just _one thing_, that I can be happy with?! You... you..." He was at a loss for words on what he could say to his own siblings, his own brother and sister, for calling his friend evil. He wanted to shout at them that she was the sweetest person in the world, the only one who even _attempted_ to be his friend, the only other person to comfort him. All he actually did though was show a few tears and run to his room without another sound.

Temari and Kankuro did not know how they were ever supposed to make it up to him. They still thought it was the only way they could help protect him if she could do the worst, so they went to the Kazekage's office. But as they walked down the dreary hallways, they thought the same, strange thought about just now as they looked at each other and said, almost telepathically, '_No Shukaku...'_


End file.
